rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Fuel Formula Episode 2: Bullwinkle's Ride or Goodbye, Dollink/Transcript
Narrator: 'You remember how surprised the world's scientists were when they looked through their 1,000-inch telescope and saw Rocky and Bullwinkle flying back from the moon. But when the boys made their one-point landing, the explanation was ridiculously simple. Bullwinkle had tried to bake a quick-rising cake from his grandmother's recipe. The result, naturally, was... ''(BOOM!) 'Narrator: '...the world's most powerful rocket fuel! Bullwinkle was immediately ordered to go to work for the government to duplicate the recipe, which, unfortunately, had been torn in half in the explosion. 'Bullwinkle: '''Yeah. I know how much, but not what of. '''Narrator: '''Everybody was interested in the result, including two notorious spies, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale. Failing in their attempt to get the formula, they decided to do away with the moose. So Natasha handed him a ticking package containing 14 sticks of dynamite, wired to go off in 30 seconds. '''Bullwinkle: '''I'd planned to leave in a couple of minutes. '''Natasha: '''Don't worry, dollink. You will. '''Narrator: '''But as Natasha tried to open the door, she found it had been locked behind her. '''Natasha: '''The key! Where's the cotton-picking key? ''(Bullwinkle has a ring of keys to look through) 'Bullwinkle: '''Oh, the key. Well, uh, I got it here somewhere. ''(Boris looks at his watch) 'Boris: '''Eighteen seconds, seventeen, sixteen,... ''(Back to Bullwinkle) 'Bullwinkle: '''Let's see. Here's the key to my locker and PS-84. '''Natasha: '''Hurry up, please! '''Bullwinkle: '''Key to my hope chest. It's little 'cause I'm kind of hopeless. '''Natasha: '''I must go quickly! '''Bullwinkle: '''I'm doing my level best! ''(cut to Boris) '' '''Boris: '''Twelve, eleven, ten,... ''(cut to Bullwinkle) '''Bullwinkle: '''Three trunk keys, case I ever grow a trunk. '''Natasha: ''Time is running out!'' (cut to Boris) 'Boris: '''Eight, seven, six,... ''(cut to Rocky and Bullwinkle) '' '''Rocky: '''Hey! That one belongs to the Frostbite Falls Volunteer Fire Department! '''Bullwinkle: '''Yeah. Wonder how they're starting the engine these days. '''Natasha: '''GIVE ME MY PACKAGE!!! ''(Natasha siezes the package and drops it out the window) 'Natasha: '''YOU FOOL!!! ''(the package lands next to Boris) 'Boris: '''Three, two, one! ''(BOOM!) (Boris is sent sky-high) 'Boris: '''That's what I like--precision timing. '''Narrator: '''A few minutes later, Bullwinkle found the right key, and the furious Natasha left to meet her partner in crime. ''(Natasha is walking outside) 'Natasha: '''Boris promised to meet me here. Where is he? ''(Boris crash lands next to Natasha with a THUD) 'Natasha: '''Oh, there you are, dollink. What do we do next? '''Boris: '''We do what any intelligent, self-sufficient spy with real initiative ''would ''do! We wait for instructions. '''Narrator: '''Meanwhile, the fact that Bullwinkle's rocket fuel was made from his grandmother's fudge cake recipe was having a great effect on the whole country. Top scientists discarded their most complex apparatus. '''Scientist: '''Erwin, go get me an eight-inch cake tin and a set of cookie-cutters. '''Narrator: '''Colleges changed their course of study. '''Lecturer: '''This year, gentlemen, we will study atomic structure, nuclear physics, and fudge-making. '''Narrator: '''The effect spread to other countries. '''Russian Scientist 1: '''But you are top nuclear physicist. How come you are sent to Siberia? '''Russian Scientist 2: '''My biscuits were too heavy. '''Narrator: '''In the U.S.A., grandmothers rose to national prominence. As advisors to the President... '''Grandmother 1: '''It's raining. You'd better put on your rubbers. '''Narrator: '''As scientists... '''Council Head: '''I'd like you to meet our new head of research and development. '''Grandmother 2: '''Hello, boys. '''Narrator: '''Even bathing beauty contests took on a new look, Grandmothers reigned supreme. In their own laboratory, Rocky and Bullwinkle were still hard at work. ''(a freshly-baked cake is seen in Bullwinkle's hands) 'Bullwinkle: '''Here's the latest one, Rocky. '''Rocky: '''Will it make a good rocket fuel, Bullwinkle? '''Bullwinkle: '''Well, I don't know, but it'll sure make a dandy lunch. ''(laughs) 'Narrator: '''The boys wouldn't have been so happy if they had chanced to look behind them, for at that moment, a scaly green hand was raising a strange weapon and pointing it right at their heads! Don't miss the next exciting episode: ''"Bullseye Bullwinkle" or "Destination Moose!"